Royal Ludroth
The Royal Ludroth is a medium sized Leviathan, and the alpha-male of the Ludroth. It has a crown-like crest as well as a large yellow mane; both of which can be broken. Its tail can also be cut off which if collected it can be worth alot. The Royal Ludroth uses a water-bomb charge attack bearing some resemblance to the Gypceros' "Drunken Charge". The creature has been seen wherever Ludroths, smaller females of the same species, have been spotted. The Royal Ludroth shows gender-dimorphism, as the male is much larger and stronger than the female. The mane around its neck is a spongy material which it uses to store water while on land. Its spongy mane will shrink as it gets tired, causing its ability to use water attacks to be hindered. Usually when this happens, it will retreat back to water to recover stamina. It can also roll in puddles to rehydrate. In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, it will retreat to Area 2 in the Deserted Isle and shower under the waterfall to recover Stamina. Royal Ludroth also uses rolls to attack a hunter. There are 2 types of rolls that Royal Ludroth can perform. One in which it will do a short roll to its side and another where it will do a roll/body slam that covers more distance and is considerably faster. The shorter roll is sometimes used to recover stamina. In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, it is possible for the Royal Ludroth to turn slightly while rolling, covering a quarter-circle shaped area. Royal Ludroth can be seen in Areas 5 and 9-12 in Deserted Island. In the Flooded Forest, Royal Ludroth will start out in Area 4, but can move if not encountered. It can also travel between Areas 1-6, and 8. Even though its attacks are much stronger and more effective in the water it will always sleep on land. In the Flooded Forest it sleeps on the land in Area 8 and in the Deserted Island it sleeps at Area 12. 300px|link= Notes *When in Rage mode, it shoots three water bombs that, if walked upon or struck by, will cause Waterblight, which causes stamina to recover much slower than normal. *Royal Ludroth and Ludroth will be making a return in the upcoming game MHP3rd. There will be a Royal Ludroth Bow and Dual Swords in the new game. A Royal Ludroth Subspecies will also be introduced in MHP3rd. *Using a Sonic Bomb underwater may cause it to drop a Wyvern Tear. Breaking the mane can also cause an item to drop. *The Royal Ludroth will also charge in the water and call on female Ludroth to help it fight. *When its mane looks deflated it will go to the water to recover stamina and it will puff back up, whilst in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, it will go to the waterfall in Area 2 to recover stamina. It is broken when parts look hacked off and will usually drop a shiny drop. *In the water its eyes will glow orange, when weakened enough they will glow a dull dark grey. *When in the same area as a Gobul they will often ignore the player and attack the Gobul. *Royal Ludroth and Lagiacrus share multiple moves, including the torso slam, curl and water/thunder spit. *In MH3, even if the forecast doesn't predict a Royal Ludroth, if the information says that there will be Ludroth Breeding, a Royal Ludroth may appear. *Whilst in the Deserted Island, Royal Ludroth will not venture any further inland than Area 5 in Monster Hunter Tri, but in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, it will advance as far as Area 2. Gallery Felyneludrotharmor.jpg|Felyne Comrade Royal ludorth amrour RL.png RL2.png Breakable Parts 700px Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Royal Ludroth info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Water Element Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Freedom 3 Category:Leviathans